Mobile devices may become lost and, in some cases, may be stolen. In some situations, a lost mobile device may be in an area of no or limited connectivity to a network. With connectivity to a wireless network, for example, it may be possible to define a region that includes the lost device. Without such connectivity, it can be difficult, if not impossible, to find the lost device.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.